The Edge
by Neko-Pirate
Summary: Suffering abuse at home, ridicule at school, being brain-jacked by Brainiac, and getting beaten up whenever he crosses the path of a bang baby takes it toll on Ritchie. The return of Brainiac, drives him over the edge. Possible VR, not sure yet.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first Static Shock fic. When I first saw commercials for the show, I thought it looked so stupid and avoided it for three and a half years. But a few weeks ago, I saw an episode on Cartoon Network and fell in love. Now, I'm obsessed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock, sadly. BUT WHEN I RULE THE WORLD! IT WILL BE MINE! (runs from the men with the white jacket and big needle)

Summary: Suffering abuse at home, ridicule at school, being brain-jacked by Brainiac, and getting beaten up whenever he crosses the path of a bang baby takes it toll on Ritchie. The return of Brainiac, drives him over the edge.

The Edge

Chapter one

Scarlet, that was all he could see. Every where he looked, the world was fuzzy and scarlet. Groaning in pain, Ritchey Foley reached for his glasses from his spot on the floor. Which brought him to wonder, why was he on the floor? As he became more awake memories started flooding in, and with them, came the pain. Intense pain, form three weeks of straight abuse. He couldn't help but think that all his ribs were broken. Moaning he pushed himself off the floor and into the bathroom to attempt to bandage himself. His father had gone to work sometime ago and he had no idea where his mother was. Wincing slightly he held his chest with his hand and shuffled out of the bathroom. It was only then that he realized the phone ringing off the hook.

Growling slightly he quickly made his was to the phone and looked at caller ID. Robert Hawkins residence. Groaning he looked at the time and gasped, 9:15! He was late for school! He quickly threw the phone back onto the hook whispering a small 'Sorry Mr. H,' in the back of his mind. The he grabbed his backpack, ran into the garage where he was confronted by a strange sight. His father's car was still here. Ritchey thought for a moment, then decided that since his mother's car was gone, he had driven that to work. Ritchey smiled, all the better for him.

Running back into the house (moving too fast then he realized he should) he grabbed his father's car keys. Running back to the car he started it, and went to school.

Ritchey made it into the office at 9:45, not bad timing, compared to some of the times that he had gotten to school at. Rubbing his ribs, he made his way up to the secretary's desk. She looked at him over her thin-rimmed glasses.

"My, my Mr. Foley, your early today, what a surprise." Then she gave him his filled out tardy slip and sent him off to class.

He stumbled into his first hour history class just as the bell was about to ring. He gave the note to the teacher, looked at the notes on the board, then took his customary seat, in the back, next to Virgil.

"Ritchey, what is it with you this week?" asked Virgil sounding concerned. "I know that battle with Brainiac took a lot out of you, but man Ritchey, this is the first time you've made it to first hour this week!" Ritchey sighed and looked away. He couldn't tell V what was going on at home. It was embarrassing, especially since he was supposed to be a superhero! He couldn't even defend himself from his father. No, no one would ever know, no one.

A/N: Well, there it is, the first chapter. I haven't seen all the series yet. I 'think' I've seen most of it, but I haven't ever seen Ritchey's dad. The Justice League will be entering in the next chapter, this story take's place a week after the "end" of Brainiac.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter TWO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Estel Baggins for the information that I didn't already know. Also, this story is supposed to take place after Brainiac captured Richie.

Disclaimer: (broadcast from a white padded roomfrom where Neko-Pirate is in a straight-jacket) They may have caught me, but they are only defying the inevitable! IT WILL ALL BE MINE SOMEDAY! (the nice men in white coats decided that now is a good time for her medicine)

The Edge

Chapter Two

After school Richie left in a hurry in an attempt to avoid Virgil. Unfortunately his plan didn't work. Virgil caught him as he crossed the street to where he had parked his fathers car.

"Richie! Wait up!" yelled Virgil, "Man wait up." Richie had no real choice but to stop and wait for his friend. Virgil huffed and puffed and rested his hands on his knees while catching his breath. "Man, what's up with you lately? I could swear that you've been avoiding me!" Richie turned his face away. He couldn't look Virgil in the eyes, he felt to guilty for that. "So," asked Virgil, "are you going to join me for patrol and pizza tonight?"

Richie shook his head. "No, V man, I've got a lot of stuff to do." Virgil raised an eyebrow, clearly asking 'what kind of stuff?' Richie just shook his head and took off to the alley where his dad's car was parked, he'd have to get home before his dad got home from work. Or else, he'd be dead, literally.

When he pulled into the garage his blood ran cold. His mom's car was parked right where it was supposed to be in the garage. He was trembling as he walked into the house, his backpack (not the computerized one) slung over his shoulder. His father was sitting at the table, an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand. His mother was no where to be seen. His father stood up and started walking towards him. Richie swallowed and ran.

Meanwhile at the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude

Virgil Hawkins couldn't help but notice his friends absence. The station just wasn't the same without Richie working on some new invention. Growling he flopped into a chair and sat glaring at the computer as if it could give him some answers for his friends strange behavior. Standing up again, he began pacing. Richie worried him out of his mind. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and that information was killing him. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound. He jumped and looked around for the source of the noise until he saw the computer. A little "You've got mail" sign was flashing on the screen. The e-mail read:

Static and Gear,

Brainiac has rebooted himself. The Justice League is on there way to Dakota, but we're currently in London. Brainiac's signal is staying in one spot. I sent the coordinates with this e-mail.

Batman

Virgil was gaping at the screen in shock (haha no pun intended). BRAINIAC! He pulled the coordinates up and cursed. Pulling on his mask he grabbed his disk, sent a charge into and was zipping away faster than a lightning bolt. The signal, was coming from Richie's house.

'Well,' thought Richie staring at the control disk on his fathers arm. 'I didn't think that he'd beat me on his own free will.' He was currently sitting tied to a chair in his own kitchen.

"It was a simple plan really," said Brainiac in his fathers voice, "The only obstacle was Maggie, and her mother and sister solved that problem easily. Now, there is no one to stop me from getting my revenge." The body of Sean Foley raised the knife, Brainiac's twisted smile on his face. He stabbed at Richie but at the last moment, hands direction switched from heading into his heart to into his shoulder.

Richie let out a yelp of pain, it HURT! But he couldn't help but notice the change in his fathers body. He was shaking, it was then Richie realized 'he's fighting back' thought Richie. Then the hand holding the knife slashed the ropes holding him down. His fathers voice, shaky yet firm, told him one word. "RUN!" and he did.

A/N: Well chapter two is finally up and I have decided that I will be updating every Thursday. Also, is there someone out there who could Beta read for me?

A/N: Chapter TWO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Estel Baggins for the information that I didn't already know. Also, this story is supposed to take place after Brainiac captured Richie.

Disclaimer: (broadcast from a white padded from where Neko-Pirate is in a straight-jacket) They may have caught me, but they are only defying the inevitable! IT WILL ALL BE MINE SOMEDAY! (the nice men in white coats decided that now is a good time for her medicine)

The Edge

Chapter Two

After school Richie left in a hurry in an attempt to avoid Virgil. Unfortunately his plan didn't work. Virgil caught him as he crossed the street to where he had parked his fathers car.

"Richie! Wait up!" yelled Virgil, "Man wait up." Richie had no real choice but to stop and wait for his friend. Virgil huffed and puffed and rested his hands on his knees while catching his breath. "Man, what's up with you lately? I could swear that you've been avoiding me!" Richie turned his face away. He couldn't look Virgil in the eyes, he felt to guilty for that. "So," asked Virgil, "are you going to join me for patrol and pizza tonight?"

Richie shook his head. "No, V man, I've got a lot of stuff to do." Virgil raised an eyebrow, clearly asking 'what kind of stuff?' Richie just shook his head and took off to the alley where his dad's car was parked, he'd have to get home before his dad got home from work. Or else, he'd be dead, literally.

When he pulled into the garage his blood ran cold. His mom's car was parked right where it was supposed to be in the garage. He was trembling as he walked into the house, his backpack (not the computerized one) slung over his shoulder. His father was sitting at the table, an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand. His mother was no where to be seen. His father stood up and started walking towards him. Richie swallowed and ran.

Meanwhile at the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude

Virgil Hawkins couldn't help but notice his friends absence. The station just wasn't the same without Richie working on some new invention. Growling he flopped into a chair and sat glaring at the computer as if it could give him some answers for his friends strange behavior. Standing up again, he began pacing. Richie worried him out of his mind. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and that information was killing him. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound. He jumped and looked around for the source of the noise until he saw the computer. A little "You've got mail" sign was flashing on the screen. The e-mail read:

Static and Gear,

Brainiac has rebooted himself. The Justice League is on there way to Dakota, but we're currently in London. Brainiac's signal is staying in one spot. I sent the coordinates with this e-mail.

Batman

Virgil was gaping at the screen in shock (haha no pun intended). BRAINIAC! He pulled the coordinates up and cursed. Pulling on his mask he grabbed his disk, sent a charge into and was zipping away faster than a lightning bolt. The signal, was coming from Richie's house.

'Well,' thought Richie staring at the control disk on his fathers arm. 'I didn't think that he'd beat me on his own free will.' He was currently sitting tied to a chair in his own kitchen.

"It was a simple plan really," said Brainiac in his fathers voice, "The only obstacle was Maggie, and her mother and sister solved that problem easily. Now, there is no one to stop me from getting my revenge." The body of Sean Foley raised the knife, Brainiac's twisted smile on his face. He stabbed at Richie but at the last moment, hands direction switched from heading into his heart to into his shoulder.

Richie let out a yelp of pain, it HURT! But he couldn't help but notice the change in his fathers body. He was shaking, it was then Richie realized 'he's fighting back' thought Richie. Then the hand holding the knife slashed the ropes holding him down. His fathers voice, shaky yet firm, told him one word. "RUN!" and he did.

A/N: Well chapter two is finally up and I have decided that I will be updating every Thursday. Also, is there someone out there who could Beta read for me?


End file.
